Yahwah
Yahwah (야와, Yawa) is the character of Denma. Summary Yahwah is first appeared in human shape on Eve link. Yahwah made Eves. He programmed into Eves all available human emotions in the universe, yet didn't separate the expressive function of sorrow from joy. He also made Adams. Adam is Transcriptome. And second appeared in puppy shape on Eve Rachel (1) - Ch.13. Puppy shape has Pale Ivory skin and long ears, similar to those of a rabbit's. At the bottom of the ears it appears that it's purple-white fade. He looks like Kyubey. But he came before the Kyubey. In South Korea, Yahwah revealed at February 5, 2010. And Kyubey revealed original Puella Magi Madoka Magica at January 7, 2011. Yahwah is maybe genderless or 2 sexes. But real gender is female. First appearance in Eve link, her human shape is orange pigtails, like girl. And Savoy Gaal (2), old English version was translated "It". But new English version, translator is translates puppy shape Yahwah as a "him". It was mistranslated, but the readers are able to think of it as a setting that the Duke Gosan knows her identity. So here, write 'him' until her real gender is revealed. Biography A Catnap In Volume 6 and Volume 7, it's revealed that this is deals with her birth, the ruler of Silverquick. In (1), Soy is holds a doll that looks like her avatar. Soy's sister is looks like her real body. Soy's sister slaps her brother's hip, and Soy also slaps her doll's hip. This reminds of Adam spanks the Quanx deliverer. Ran says the intergalactic courier business, that church body has been preparing and they need Quanx for courier guys as a part of the business plan and they'll be going on missions without knowing that they're, and he can't tell right now because it'll cost a tremendous amount of time and money. And Ran says the disturbance would be solve the how they control Quanxs. Then Ran says he went through numerous accidents since he started using the Intersecting Space and he noticed some interesting results from them, and he thought that he was a very special being. When the people open and close the Intersecting Space while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result, just like Ran. Inside the bus, where she was drawn, Soy who's holding a doll give her sister to a candy. 4 months ago In Eve Rachel (1), he appears on the screen, and he announced Marvic's contract was supposed to terminate today, but he has just received a damaged package claim from Marvic's client. Since the damaged item was an important historical artifact, his contract receives an extra 2 years, and his due bonus awards will all be forfeited. In Blackout, Denma and Jet hates Yahwah. So they belong to Apple. But Yahwah knows about Apple. Silverquick's control system is filled with loopholes. So he created Adams. When 5. A.E. (2), he refers to the Crying Daddy's closest friends who got a better experimental material called Arcel. (2), volume 1 At this time, it's revealed that the entity of Arcel is a young woman named Edel, the Ephraimite. So useless old sample such as Crying Daddy needs to be quickly scrapped. When he gets angry, a strange pattern appears on his face. He commands Ballack to harass Arcel. 1 month ago Yahwah manage Negev channel-3's 30% of the revenue, when Denma wanted. In Savoy Gaal, he orders Denma to save Edrei who was abducted by the Savoys. Edel asks him if Edrei's maximum ability is catching a roach. He acts like hiding Edrei's powers. In Pigear (25), he saw Hoon sent to customer complaint so gave Jet a punishment. He says Jet has just exceeded the Quanx power limit they permit for self-defense, and the damage on the reputation of Silverquick isn't something he can pay with his time or money, so he orders Adam to terminate unit Jet. Adam is tries to decapitates Jet's neck. At that moment, the directors of Silverquick's station 7 stop him because he didn't report the Gaal's booster guns. They says this is some serious matter that can break the hierarchy of the entire church body, so they transmitted the footage to the Internal Affairs yesterday. And they confine him in something like a box. Then they say that, his avatar in custody until the Black Chapter inspectors get in. Adam is still standing because he hasn't ordered him to return. When he stops, also Adam stops. So he seems to controls Adams. In 14. A.E. (2), the 2 inspectors are go to him, who was trapped in a cube. They release him. He allows 2 inspectors to approach the original body and asks how unpleasant it's to have someone get near their body. The one inspector says they're just regular Quanxs, so they'll never understand the complicated feeling Hyper-Quanx go through. After that, the inspectors go to the door where the lava is, where the water is, where the monster is, where the to solve the Rubik's Revenge is. And they arrive at the door. The door will open the inside pressure reaches equilibrium with the outside pressure. In Savoy Gaal (15) and 14. A.E. (3), Denma gets permission to get him to catching the Pentagons. At this time, Edel says something to him. He's finally acceded to Denma's demands. And he asks Uriel to pull any information on Pentagon. Uriel shows last year's scouting list, and she says got one last year, and another one recently, but didn't get their leader, Eldgon, yet. Then Uriel shows the 2 she has captured. He's surprises to see their faces. Edrei tells Jet to Dr. Yahwah witherew his punishments. After Cell reported to him, he surprises all Adams are had to be the ones who were sent off to guard the rescue ship for supervisor Edrei. And he tells her to watch Denma as he sees the Denma mentioned Apple, even though he might be looking for his key to escape while using the Pentagon as an excuse. And he wonders who has made the priest get drunk so much. Denma gives Cell's Avatar the slip. Edel and Arcel go to the address where Mirai Datsu is located before Denma. Edel finds out that Mirai is a hologram, and reports to him that she does not meet with the customer directly to protect her. Cell tells Edel to Denma's moving line. Edel reports to Yahwah that he will return to base the morning after tomorrow after wrapping everything up. Edel says to Denma that Yahwah has forbid from drinking but mabe can have just one bottle. He rebukes Edel that explaining to the PIA (P'riesthood of '''I'nternal 'A'ffairs), because Edel drunk again. And he says Mirai Datsu in the file box inside the archive has disappeared. Edel reports that there was no sign of intrusion anywhere. Yahwah notices that Denma hid Mirai. The reason is that micro-organisms call Gora, whose are lives in forest air on Carlburn and they reflect UV lights. So he calls Denma and his face is appears a strange pattern. In Savoy Gaal (38), Denma is shocked by the fact that Guyrin betrayed himself. At this time, Denma ignores when Yahwah says he bring out the weapon maker in count of 3, or he die. Then, Denma is disconnected from the Neuro-scanning device and the body is terminates. In God's Lover (1), he secretly watches Arcel and Golden Hair. Then he says Arcel's memory is clean, now Jet and Golden hair can be quite useful because Savoy Quanx, Pentagon, that capture Quanx. Jet and Golden hair are revealed Hyper-Quanx, with 2 or more powers. He went up against the directors again. He's on edge since the inspectors' visit from few days ago. There was a big quarrel over terminating a Quanx. The directors get angry that, he has terminated a Quanx that is related to the Bureau's ongoing investigation. He get angry that, it's none of their business to interfere with however he deal with the Quanx under his charge. The directors' rank within the church is much higher than his. Denma appears. The directors of Silverquick's station 7 or he seems to saved Denma. Denma feels a headache. He also would have cleaned Denma's memory. Camael commands Bahel to execute of newly located infidels after he's free from Silverquick. In fact, Camael's identity is Yahwah's Transcriptome. Adams beats the golden hair, Eunguy. He orders Eunguy has killed Ballack, so he'll has to continue on his mission for him. Eunguy refuses this because he isn't a pedophilic psychopath. He appears directly in a muscular build and beats Eunguy. He says Eunguy is pulled everyone's head off in public, and he all are just a pile of toxic waste. And then he says Randolph, Eunguy's '''Pentagon codename certainly suits him better than Eunguy. He threatens others to reveal that he was Savoy. And he says one of those 2,500 Quanx also used to be one of him Pentagons, he takes it he 2 aren't friends anymore. The deputy director of Internal Affairs receives his secretary's report. The deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary reports that Yahwah's mind map was far off from the church's simulation, and he's imcluded Ephraimite Quanx in the missions even though the Academy of Science were done with their study. The deputy director of Internal Affairs and his secretary says Yahwah isn't planning the Night of Adams to find his original body and Yahwah even fell into coma from the aftermaths of the damage control. The deputy director of Internal Affairs says Yahwah is so desperately trying to locate his original body, and he says he thinks Yahwah's hope for escape is what he holds him together. The deputy director of Internal Affairs asks does his secretary find the firearm maker, and she says Korah will be on it himself. He says he'll tell the director. And the deputy director of Internal Affairs says Yahwah will go postal if he ever finds out where his original body is. Denma receives a massage from a masseur. Denma asks how's the recipient at the congress buliding, and Cell answers, fortunately he survived alongside Denma. Cell thinks right now Denma's memory after the building collapse in planet Negev had been completely wiped out, and he told that she doesn't says anything funny. Eunguy remembers what he said. He said that Eunguy is sure he would be happy to learn that his old friend is in here. Eunguy goes to Arcel and says he's sorry. Jet enters his room, but there's him with a muscular body that sprays HANK on the window. Jet is surprises to see his Pentagon codename on the window. He says in Jet's case, his real name suits him better, and for his old Pentagon buddy in here, his code name suits him better. And he asks how Jet did Quanx end up as enemies from being friends, and they'll kill each other if he ever identify himself. At this time, a blackout occurs. Jet thinks how deep does Silverquick know about Pentagon, and he doubts whether the person in here is Eldgon or Randolph. Then, when the electricity came back, he laughs that Randolph has doing well, and Jet is surprises. He says to Jet that he gave him all the hints there're, he has all the pieces of the puzzle, and he might just spill the beans to his friend first before he get to him. Also he says he'll decide when and to whom to expose the secret based on Jet's attitude, same goes for his buddy. And he says, Apple guys be more proactive, because he doesn't likes lukewarm stuff, so he either be cold or be hot, and he could be helpful to Jet one day. Afterwards, Jet thinks why he did bring up Apple, and what does he want to do. He greets the newcomers, including Hoon that, Silverquick sincerely welcome all of he on board. He's similar to God. He and God share names of God, and thier character is the devil. Also they have a common cute looks, and these aren't the actual body, but the avatar. And they're ghost. God want to talk about the unexpected result of Mating, but he's puzzled that he can't remember. Cell thinks like a part of God's memory is sliced off, it's a Memory cutting that can't be recovered, and that was also applied to Denma, she thinks she need to report this to him. He reports the President of Pax Industries that God is talking about Mating. He says he's assuming that the leakage of the Neuro-scanning technology led to the abuse, and this was years ago, so he thought it's time for him to step up, and they should pressure the U.C.S. to disband the Quanx forces at the planet Carlburn, because they putting an exception as such allowed these nobodies to hide and do these experiments. The president of Pax Industries says these useless Quanxs are always making trouble in the universe. Then he makes a strange look. The president of Pax Industries says he was talking about Quanxs that are outside themselves. After the call was over, he contacted Cell and tells her that, the distinguish humans from other creatures is that humans are ungrateful so they're a worthless species. And he says this is the good work so he'll forgive her next time when she makes a fatal mistake. And after the call was over, he thinks this will definitely help with the modified plan, and the Night of Adams was nothing but a peanut compared to his new plan. In 16. A.E. (1-1), Adams beats Eunguy. She says Randolph has been doing fine, but now he refuses. Eunguy says he doesn't want to does that to a kid anymore. She says Randolph can't always to what he want, so if he doesn't want to, he'll blow his head off right now. Jet recalls her word. She said, when he reveal it depends on how obedient Jet is to him, like Randolph did. Jet sighs and thinks what's really on his mind. Eventually, Randolph approaches Arcel. Arcel cries and says, Randolph isn't someone who tortures kids, but he's doing this to him, so he'll get away from him because it hurts. Current time In 15. A.E. (2), a month later, the owner of planet Bella, formed brotherly ties, informs Duke Gosan that the Director of Pax Industries was trying to kill himself. Gosan says he's actually the largest shareholder the Pax Industries. The owner of planet Bella surprises and says they're destined to be enemies. Gosan says they must haven't known that they're sworn brothers and let him apologizes on behalf of them. Daniel brings Director of Pax Industries while Gosan is exercises with a sandbag over his glove. The Director of Pax Industries reports that, they received a report about the leakage of the Neuro-scanning technology so he tried to kill the owner of planet Bella, and he asks Gosan know Yahwah from Silverquick's station 7. Gosan answers she's shaman ghost. The Director of Pax Industries says she was talking about the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit through U.C.S., so he had to respond. Gosan says they're sworn brothers. Gosan takes out the calculator and calculates the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit. The Director of Pax Industries also takes out the calculator and says that has already been over with. He says since they're sworn brothers so they have to add the zero percentage of going to war with Bella on the list. 6 months later In 15. A.E. (3-2), 6 months later, the Director of Pax Industries calls Gosan an emergency call. Gosan wears a bread bag on his head, and says if it's not an emergency, he'll do something. At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. Gosan asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Police Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers that it's for his own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. When Gosan taps on a calculator, the Director of Pax Industries says this is no time for that and this could be a real threat to him because the leader group of rebels called the Apple made an encrypted document and he found his name on it, and it looks like they're trying to use him to protect them after they escape. Gosan laugh and says now everyone's trying to, so those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him, so let them. Then Dike and Ringed baldhead come to Gosan. Dike asks he's the Duke of Gosan, and he introduces himself as the Invincible Death from Urano. Gosan says Dike doesn't look like the Invincible Death though, and he doesn't know how skillful he's but the intruder is exaggerating himself because his 100 White Police Guards that are standing in front of him right now, and they're all Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. Here, it's likely that the Hyper-Quanx is one of Jet (Hank) or Eunguy (Randolph) or she. Quanx abilities *Control Transcriptomes: Eve Rachel (1) *Intangibility: God's Lover (6) Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 star ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description The manager of Silverquick to member of the Church of Madonna. It's very cruel, unlike its cute looks. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Yahwah is playable character. Main images Quotes *(To Crying Daddy's closest friends) "Go on! Say your farewells. Was it, "Hehehe, It was good times, buddies?"" *"You're useful, so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." *(To Denma) "It's a tactical unit placement!" *"You worthless, piece of shit Quanx! You never, try your dumb tricks on Yahwah!" *(To Denma) "Yahwah hereby commands, terminate unit Denma immediately." *"That's it. You're done. Terminate unit Jet!" *"You all are just a pile of toxic waste!" *"So yeah... you Apple guys... be more proactive. I don't like lukewarm stuff. You either be cold or be hot." Trivia *The word Yahwah refers to the Yahweh. Yahwah create Adam and Eve. *Fan arts **July 3, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **August 20, 2012 **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **September 24, 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **September 24, 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **September 24, 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **November 10, 2016 (Spoiler) **June 9, 2017 **October 13, 2017 **link *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. link (Korean) *Yahwah's line "You're useful, so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." comes from a famous line "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse..." of the movie The Godfather. *Yahwah's line "I don't like lukewarm stuff. You either be cold or be hot." refers to the "I know your deeds, that you are neither cold nor hot. I wish you were either one or the other!", "So, because you are lukewarm—neither hot nor cold—I am about to spit you out of my mouth." of Revelation 3:15 ~ 16 of New Testament. *Yahwah's identity is revealed in A Catnap. *Every A.E. in the volumes comes with him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Church of Madonna Category:Silverquick